


Too Many War Wounds and Not Enough Wars

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The First Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: Murphy comes home to be with Faith and they have their first fight.





	

Murphy went straight back to Faith’s and climbed the stairs to her fifth-floor walk-up as quickly as he could, pushing the door open to find his girlfriend awake and waiting for him, her face full of worry. 

“Hey,” he said, voice quiet, but it sounded much louder in the silence of the room. 

“Where were you?” Faith asked.

“I went to see Spike, i’m sorry,” The boy admitted, still standing in the doorway. “I just had to talk to someone, as he’s the only one I know that’s not you.” 

“Talk about what?” Another question. This was starting to feel a bit like an interrogation, but he knew it wasn’t, she was just as nervous as he was about all of this. 

Murphy crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed. “This. Us. I just thought maybe he’d have some insight. He seemed to know what we were feeling better than we did.” He laughed a little at that and smiled at her. 

She smiled back. “What did he say?”

“He told me to go home, to be with you and stay with you. He was right. I’m never leaving again,” he told her, lightly brushing his fingers across her cheek. 

“You better not,” She replied as he leaned in to kiss her, and it was warm, so warm. His hands were cupping her face and hers were burrowing under his shirt, fingers pressing roughly into his bruised skin. He felt himself wince slightly, but it felt good. Everything about this felt so good. 

Her lips were soft against his…lips, tongue, teeth, skin, nails…everything was pressure, pleasure, pain oscillating between the tactile touch of skin against skin and the heady sensations of emotion coursing through him as he pushed her down on to the bed, their movements becoming a frantic tangle of limbs. 

“Hey,” Murphy pulled back a little for air and so he could look at her face. He smiled. “So, what do you need from me to make… us-this-whatever it is… work out?”

“Well, for starters, I need you to keep kissing me,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his again and the contact immediately made him dizzy with lust as he kissed her back gently and then with more force. This time she pulled back, “But also, you know, I don’t need you getting all sappy and gross. It’s not that kind of relationship.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll try,” he agreed, slightly sarcastic. Murphy rolled his eyes. “Anything else,” he asked her. 

“Yeah,” Faith looked him in the eye, biting her lip, “and i’m serious about this: you can’t come on patrols with me. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

He frowned. “I can help though. I can fight, I’m not useless you know.”  


“I know you’re not useless,Murphy. That’s not the point,” She said, frowning back at him. “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt,” The boy was indignant. 

“Spike almost killed you. I don’t want to risk someone else getting the chance,” the vampire slayer admitted, pushing him off of her so she could get out from under him. 

“I get it, I really do, but I didn’t know what Spike was capable of and now, I know. I can look out for myself,” He told her, his voice hard. She stood up and paced the tiny room. 

“Murphy, stop. It’s my world, not yours. I don’t want you to be a part of it,” she said and it sounded like the conversation was over. 

“I’m here, I’m already a part of it,’” he stated and stood up next to her, as he tried to make his point.

“But you don’t have to be,” the slayer stared a him, fear and sadness in her eyes. “I don’t want you to come on patrols with me,” she said again and it was final. 

“Faith, I’m sorry—“ Murphy tried, but she had shut him down. It wasn’t their first fight, but it was their first fight as a couple, as boyfriend/girlfriend, as whatever they were calling it. He swallowed the bile that had built up in his throat. “Let’s talk about something else, please. Maybe we could go get a coffee or some food.”

“Yeah, whatever. There’s a new taco place I want to try,” Faith said, turning towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

And that was it. The fight was over. Murphy knew it wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you're all enjoying. Feel free to leave me a comment or kudos or find me on tumblr: murphysurvived. Love you!


End file.
